


Bee Mein

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bee Metamorphosis, Bees, Crack, M/M, bee sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange buzzing sound is coming from the sick bay and Kirk decides to investigate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee Mein

**Author's Note:**

> What in God's green Earth am I writing?

Kirk was walking by the sick bay on his way to the bridge. His mind was on the last few hours with Spock and how fascinating it was. Boy could that Vulcan please a man. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud buzzing sound coming from in the sick bay. He poked his head inside and said “Bones, is everything alright?” McCoy replied “Yes, Jim why would you ask?” “Nothing, just checking in” Kirk said and he continued on his way to the bridge. 

After Kirk's shift he made his way back to to his quarters. When he passed the sick bay he heard a buzzing sound coming from there again. “What is this noise” He said to himself and quietly made his way in to have a look. He peaked his head around the corner of the patient room and saw a huge cloud of bees above a science uniform. Kirk ran out of the sick bay and thought about what he saw. “Was that...no it couldn't be” He said. Then he walked to his room and thought about it until his next shift. 

On his way to the bridge he stopped in the sick bay and confronted McCoy. “Bones, have you heard a buzzing sound in here at all?” Kirk asked. McCoy's face got red. “No I have just been here doing my job like normal” McCoy said. “I have passed by here twice and heard a loud buzzing noise. Now, I'm certain that my ears are on point, but maybe they need to get examined.” Kirk said. “Dammit, Jim. Okay, I'm going to have to let you in on a little secret.” And then, McCoy started to break down into hundreds and hundreds of bees. “Holy fuck!” Kirk yelled as he watched his close friend turn into a bunch of annoying insects. Then, the cloud moved over Kirk and each bee landed on him. “I like where this is going” Kirk said. Then the bees simultaneosly penetrated the captain. The sensation was so overwhelming that he instantly died. Soon, the bees all flew off of his body and Kirk broke down into a cloud of bees. The two separate clouds then formed back into the captain and the doctor and they continued their service in bee secrecy.


End file.
